The Plan
by Only If
Summary: In which Sherlock and Moriarty were working together all along and Sherlock isn't the only one watching John in the graveyard.


The Plan

_In which Sherlock and Moriarty were working together all along and Sherlock isn't the only one watching John in the graveyard._

_This is just a completely random idea that just came to me so I hope it makes sense and you all like it and that if my characters are too OOC that it's not in an awful/annoying way. No OCs in this story! If I get enough positive reviews I might make this a chapter story but only if that's what people really want. Otherwise it will just remain as a one shot._

_Rated K+ because of mentions of death but no cursing/hanky panky/anything like that going on._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable here. And I don't own anything related to Sherlock._

* * *

It was only in the moments after John was out of earshot that a bored Moriarty stepped up next to Sherlock, watching the doctor leave, "It had to be done; everyone will think we're dead now. The cameras that were on the top of that building will confirm it, and we can go after the rest of my father's web."

"John is upset," Sherlock observed a small frown on his pale lips.

"Of course he is," Moriarty chuckled, turning on his heel and heading the other way towards where their car is, "You've messed him up quite well, my friend."

"And all this time I thought you were only pretending to be this dreadful," Sherlock muttered under his breath as he turned to follow the other male.

"Oh? Then what's your excuse?" Was tossed back at him playfully by the man in front, who seemed to be doing a bit of a dance as he walked, "Because I certainly do not believe that you can pretend for the amount of time you would have to."

"Do you think that Mycroft knows?" Sherlock inquired, preferring not to have that awkward conversation with his older brother whenever he chose to return. He would probably be upset or something and Sherlock didn't care for all of the emotions that were likely to be shown. Everything would be much simpler if Mycroft just found out for himself and dealt with it when Sherlock was not in the room.

"About you being so dreadful?" Moriarty asked with a small smirk, "I'm guessing he does. He did grow up with you."

"That's not what I meant," Sherlock was glaring at Moriarty slightly as he awaited a proper answer.

"Perhaps," Moriarty considered with a sigh, straightening his tie, "We do have to leave the country—so it's quite possible that his resources near the border could spot you. Although we aren't quite going through traditional routes so it will depend on just how thorough your brother is with his. . . resources."

"I assure you, Mycroft can be quite a bother," Sherlock hummed as the two walked through the forest, shrouded by the green foliage. Sherlock had sped up slightly and they were currently walking much closer in proximity, "It seems that he has eyes almost everywhere."

"Even in Brazil?" Moriarty questioned, wondering if they would be safe from spies where they were going, "Ah, we should be deep enough in the forest to avoid any civilization. I doubt that there will be anyone looking for us. Your—girl, Molly was it? She was very good at the DNA swap. Everyone should easily believe that we are dead."

"Brazil. . . do they have good violins in Brazil? I'll need one in order to think," At this point Sherlock was mainly talking to himself, finding that Moriarty was becoming a bother as he was trying to figure out what all he would need for this upcoming investigation. Nothing said not-boring like taking down a worldwide crime ring that had been started so many years ago and had routes in even the most irrelevant of villages. It was almost impossible to hide from but it seemed that Moriarty had managed to find a little niche in Brazil that his father had never planted anyone in.

This deal with Moriarty had all started a few years ago. They had met while playing chess, finding one another a very worthy opponent. Moriarty, with all of his resources, had even managed to cloak himself from Mycroft, expertly avoiding his radar.

After a couple months of chess, they had both researched each other and that's when the planning begun. Jim Moriarty had never been a fan of the work he had been bred to do in life. Sure, he liked behaving like a bit of a psychopath but being bad was all so played out for him—so boring. So he and Sherlock decided to do something exciting; take down the web of criminals that Moriarty was meant to lead. It wouldn't be easy, seeing as how extensive the web was and how it continuously grew, but they were both geniuses and nothing was impossible for a genius. The first step, however, was to fake their deaths. They had to make it seem real, though. It had to be this huge thing that unraveled and, furthermore, they had to seem like enemies. They wouldn't have been able to die at the same time without someone becoming suspicious unless they were the cause of each other's deaths.

It had taken years to plan it all out. When Sherlock met John it all became so much more difficult, but also much easier. Someone so close to Sherlock would surely know if he was dead or alive. Plus, he contributed so much to the plan that would have been difficult to make happen without him. Most importantly, he was their witness. He watched Sherlock's 'fall' live and in person. They knew that people could assume that any video footage on the security cameras might be fake but an actual witness couldn't be hacked.

Sherlock let Moriarty's voice back in once they reached the car, hidden from public view much like they were at the current moment in time.

"So, Sherlock," Moriarty began as he slid into the driver's seat of their current mode of transportation, "How do you think John will deal with all of this?"

"No idea," Sherlock admitted as he, too, climbed into the car, watching with disinterest as Moriarty started it up and began to drive, "I just hope he doesn't choose to grow out his facial hair at all. John with a mustache would simply look hideous."

* * *

Please, please review. I've never written for Sherlock before so I want to know everything you can tell me about how I did with plot and characters and stuff. You can review even if you aren't logged in so please do. Once again, tell me if you'd like me to continue this at all or tell me if you have anything else you'd like me to write for Sherlock. I'm always open to ideas just leave it in the review or PM me.


End file.
